


you and me (we'll always be together)

by stupidwolves



Series: random btr one-shots [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, at least some of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James told him what his dream was, and Kendall promised himself he’d do anything to make the brunet’s dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (we'll always be together)

**Author's Note:**

> old fic lmao

When Kendall was eight and Katie was three, their father vanished in the middle of the night. He simply packed his bag, filled it with all his belongings, hopped on a taxi cab and walked away from their lives, not even leaving a goodbye note – like they didn’t even matter to him.

 

Their mother made a good effort not to show it the next day, but Kendall knew she was devastated by his dad leaving them. She put up a brave mask, as if his absence didn’t even bother her, and ushered him and Katie to finish breakfast so she could drive them to school.

 

That day, Kendall made a vow with himself he’d never be like his father.

 

* * *

 

James parent’s got divorced during an autumn morning; he remembers because of the dead orange and red colors of the fallen leaves when his mother talked to him about how his dad wouldn’t be living with them anymore. He nodded, looking through the window, not really paying attention to her words – they both knew it was just a matter of time for that to happen, so he saw no point in listening to what his mother had to say.

 

The wind that carried out the leaves seemed more interesting.

 

* * *

 

Officially, Kendall first met James when the brunet pushed him a little too hard just to get the puck out of his possession. Although his shoulder hurt like hell for half of the game, he liked how James put his mind, body and soul in the game, giving all he got. Later, Kendall would realize that’s how James did everything he loved – with passion in his heart and fire in his eyes.

 

When the game ended, Kendall skated to James, holding up his hand in the air as he introduced himself. James scanned him from head to toe, making the blond slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds, before gripping his hand and shaking it, and then smiled. Kendall could only compare his smile to the intensity of the sun as he mirrored the brunet’s expression.

 

The blond was about to ask James if he wanted to go with him and his family to the new ice cream parlor down the street, but the brunet’s mom arrived, hurrying him to change clothes.

 

* * *

 

More than anything else, James loved singing. He loved the sound of his voice as he kept up with the singers, the way he belted out the notes of a song and sounded better than the original, and the way he could pour all his feelings into the song.

 

For him, music was liberating. He wanted to show other people how good it felt to let emotions take over your body, how exhilarating it was to know you could move someone just with a song, how alive he felt when performing. More than anything, he wanted to share the amazing experience he has while singing with everyone else.

 

He wanted to be famous.

 

* * *

 

James and Kendall’s friendship started off quickly, first bonding over hockey, and then slowly learning new things about each other. James had a musical laugh that Kendall liked to hear, so he kept doing everything he could to make the brunet smile – from funny faces to jokes delivered with a right timing.

 

Kendall was strong-minded and a born leader, but so was James; sometimes they fought over something that seemed important at the time, stopped talking to each other for hours or days, only for one apologize to the other, the importance of whatever it was that they argued about lost in oblivion. There were times where their verbal fights turned into fist fights, and both had to explain to their mothers how and why they got their bruises, voices small and eyes averting their mom’s in shame.

 

Still, after the nerves of the fight worn off, they hugged each other and their friendship always seemed tighter than ever, like nothing could tear them apart.

 

* * *

 

If there’s something that Kendall doesn’t talk about easily, it’s his father. Of course, he pretended not to care about him, but James knew Kendall still resented the man for bailing out on them, leaving his mom to take care of him and his sister all by herself.

 

James understood. There were things he didn’t like to talk about either.

 

* * *

 

When Carlos and Logan came in the picture, James thought he would lose Kendall to the boys. Carlos was full of energy, the smile on his face never disappearing even when he got hurt, the helmet always a constant protector during his hazardous stunts, and Logan was smart in ways that James wasn’t. Sure, they were cool guys, but up until this point James didn’t have to share Kendall with anyone else but the blond’s sister, and James liked Katie, so he didn’t mind. He didn’t let it show, though.

 

Jealousy didn’t look good on him.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, James learned not to fear Carlos and Logan taking Kendall away. They all hung out together, joking and playing all the time. Carlos still pulled out dangerous tricks – both on ice out of it –, Logan still knew more things than any of them, but James liked them because of that.

 

Still, he wished that he had some time alone with Kendall, like it was when it was just the two of them.

 

* * *

 

When Kendall first heard James sing, he was impressed by the brunet’s passion as he belted out notes Kendall couldn’t even think he’d be able to reach. It was like magic happening right in front of him.

 

After the last note, James pulled a strand of hair behind his ear, and looked at Kendall with a shy smile. When James asked him what he thought of it, the only word Kendall could think of was _perfection_.

 

James told him what his dream was, and Kendall promised himself he’d do anything to make the brunet’s dream come true.

 

* * *

When Gustavo showed up at the Knight’s residence looking for Kendall, James couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously worm its way into him. The fast thought of _it should’ve been me_ came as fast as it went, and James felt like a bad friend for thinking it.

 

He was honestly surprised when Kendall told Gustavo the only way he’d get the blond was if he took his friends with him. If he had the courage, he’d kiss Kendall right there. Since Gustavo’s arrival at Kendall’s house, he’d been dreading the day Kendall would leave him.

 

He was thankful when that didn’t happen.

 

* * *

The first few months were harsh on all of them, having to adapt to a new city with people who were seeking to succeed, far from their families – except for Kendall, whose mom and sister came along with them. James was actually surprised when his mother agreed to leave him in the care of Mama Knight, but was happy nonetheless since his dream was finally coming true.

 

He was just glad he had Kendall by his side, and for the fact that the blond was the reason they were now in Los Angeles, recording their first CD.

 

* * *

They were sitting together on the couch, watching a family movie that was on TV. James wasn’t paying much attention to the film, sneaking glances at Kendall whenever was possible, only staring at the screen when the blond looked at him, and that was when he missed the fond smiles that showed on Kendall’s face.

 

He looked down when Kendall brought their hands together, giving them a light squeeze before turning his attention back to the movie. James didn’t say anything, although his mind was filled with questions. He squeezed Kendall’s hand back, scooting closer to him, slowly so Logan and Carlos wouldn’t notice them.

 

James tried to focus on the movie, but the feeling of Kendall’s hand on his and the warmth of his body where it touched James’ distracted him.

 

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
